Love's Sweet Scent
by SPB
Summary: (A sequel to "Love Stinks!" that takes place immediately after it.) Now reunited with Captain Cuddles, Pepper is eager to catch up on old times with the only pet that ever captured her heart. But when the captain shares an important bit of information with the skunk, Pepper takes it upon herself to help him out.


Pepper could hardly believe it, it almost felt too good to be true! After all the years of waiting and hoping in vain, the only one she had ever loved had come back to her!

Captain Cuddles was clearly enjoying the kiss as much as Pepper was, and the both of them seemed content to just do that for a long time. Eventually though they had to stop and catch their breath. They of course only giggled at the hilarious expressions their children were making. Someday they too would understand love.

Though not normally one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Pepper couldn't help but wonder what had brought the pole cat back to her. "So, what are you doing back in Downtown City, Captain Cuddles?" She asked him. "Did you know that you were my children's father? It ultimately couldn't be anyone else, especially not when Brian got your eyes."

"I was not aware of that," Captain Cuddles commented. "I tried my hardest not to forget you, but when I moved away eventually I found myself falling for another pole cat. She was beautiful, though not as beautiful as you are. Sadly though, she did not survive childbirth and I was left to raise our children by myself."

"Oh gosh!" Pepper gasped, now wishing more than anything she hadn't asked. "I'm so sorry, Captain. I didn't know. And I certainly didn't mean to bring it up just now."

Captain Cuddles shook his head, shedding a single tear. "It's alright, you couldn't have known. That is part of why I came back here, hoping to start fresh. And hoping that I might meet you. A first though, I thought you had found someone else."

"Are you kidding? No one was as funny or as supportive as you were!" Pepper retorted with a shake of her head. "No matter how hard I tried I could never forget about you, even after all my other friends found someone to love. I even got to be the flower skunk at Sunil and Minka's wedding. Oh, I wish you'd been there to see it."

"I sense there is much I have missed out on in my absence," Captain Cuddles somberly remarked. "Though if you wish to know the real reason behind my visit, it's an unfortunate one," He paused for a moment and let out a sigh, before the pole cat admitted. "My owner has gotten a job and is moving back to his home country."

"Wow, that's great news!" Pepper enthusiastically exclaimed! "I don't see how that's bad news! You really oughta leave comedy to the professionals, Captain."

But Captain Cuddles shook his head. "I'm not joking, Pepper. The thing is, my owner is moving back but he cannot take me back with him. I am now without an owner or a home, either for myself or for my children," He sighed again. "I fear I may have to give up my children and move into a shelter to be adopted anew. I doubt I could stay here for long."

"Oh, you just need a place to stay, huh?" Pepper questioned. "Well why didn't you just say so in the first place?! You can move in with me, we can finally be a family!"

"Are you sure, Pepper?" Captain Cuddles asked as he watched his children interact with Pepper's children. "It seems you already have your paws full as it is."

"Funny, I could say the same about you," Pepper teased. "Come on, Captain, have a little faith in me. I know how to keep my children in line, and it's not like I'll be raising your kids all by myself. It's gonna be a two pet job."

"But are you sure your owner will be okay with… us?" Captain Cuddles nervously questioned. "I really don't wish to be a burden to you, Pepper. What we did in the park that day all those years ago, we were young and quite foolish. We weren't thinking about the future or the consequences of our actions. I don't want to repeat a mistake like that again."

Pepper just grinned. "Oh relax, Captain Cuddles. I've got that covered. There's an old friend of mine who I know I can always count on."

* * *

Seconds later, Pepper departed the day camp and returned shortly with a tall and somewhat slender young women who looked to be in about her late 20's or early 30's.

"Hello, Captain Cuddles," The women greeted. "You remember me, don't you? Name's Blythe Baxter."

Pepper then explained. "When Mrs. Twombly retired, Blythe took over _Littlest Pet Shop_ for her. She runs it in her spare time while she works on her fashion designs. And let me tell you, whether they're for people or for pets, they knock your socks off!"

"But… I don't wear socks." Captain Cuddles remarked.

"It's an expression!" Pepper retorted. "Wow, seems like you've really lost your sense of humor. We'll have to fix that."

Blythe just smiled, looking down at the two. "So, Captain Cuddles, you wanna move in with Pepper, right?"

"I… guess so, though how would you make that happen?" Captain Cuddles wondered. "My owner is planning to leave within a day."

"No worries," The young woman told the pole cat. "I always make it a habit to have the owners on speed dial. I'll send them a few messages, set up a chat, and we'll work everything out."

Pepper hugged Blythe's leg! "Oh thank you, Blythe! Captain Cuddles and I owe you big time for this!"

"Hey, I'm just doing my job as the owner of _Littlest Pet Shop_." Blythe commented and then she departed the room to start making the arrangements.

* * *

"Well, now that Blythe's gone, why don't we talk about us?" Pepper inquired. "And maybe you can start by introducing me to my soon to be step-children."

"I suppose it's the least I can do after all you've done for me," Captain Cuddles replied. "I am forever in your debt, Ms. Clark. Or I guess I'll soon have to start calling you my wife."


End file.
